AU: To Twilight
by ilovenaruto1223
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl from Pheonix,Arizona and has a great voice amazing on the guitar, piano,and skateboarding although she dosen't believe she's a good siger and couldn't bring her piano she manages. Edward Cullen is a great piano player. BXE duh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**BPOV**

"It's okay mom," I started "I want to do this," Hi my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. My mom got divorced with my dad when I was three and I've been living with her ever since. My mom moved on and met Phil, he plays minor league for baseball and moves alot so my mom has to stay behind with me. I don't want to hold her back so i'm moving in with my dad. He lives in Forks, Washington and my mom and I in Pheonix, Arizona.

"You sure? I can stay behind with you I don't mind," Mom began "Phil dosen't mind," I can't believe she thought i was leaving because of him.

"Mom, I want you to spend time with Phil," I stated.

"Well ok, but you need to e-mail me every day," She said in a worried tone.

"Alright, I'll call," I replied bluntly if I stayed any longer I'd probably have missed my plane. The plane ride was pretty simple I just listened to my ipod and relaxed. _'That's What You Get by Paramore' _started playing, it was my alltime favorite song. I started to sing along it's a good thing that I was sitting by my self or I would have gotten embarrased. My friends said that I had a good voice, but they're my friends so they would say something to make me feel good right? I finally got off of the plane and saw Charlie-my dad.

"Hey Bells," he grimaced

"Hey dad," I replied as I reflected his smile. The ride was relatively quiet so when we got home I told my dad that I was just going to go to my room and unpack. The truth was that I just unpacked my guitar and skateboard and started practicing my guitar. The guitar was my innermost prized possession and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world same goes for my skateboard. There was one thing in the back of my mind was that I was going to have to go to school tomorrow and not just any school high school it's going to be a long two years. Well at least I knew what I was going to wear black, my favorite color and that is not going to change. Time to get some sleep for the emotional turmoil.

_Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm clock was ringing annoyingly. "Ugh," I grunted when I finally got up, I got my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and chaged my clothes then slipped downstairs and ate a gronola bar and some milk then got in the truck that Charlie got me and headed off to school. Forks High wasn't hard to miss, "Time to greet my death bed," I mummbled to myself. I got out of my car and headed towards the front office. Once inside I went up to the receptionist, "Hello," I said to get her attention, it worked she looked up and smiled.

"You must be Isabella Swan," she said still smiling

"Yes, I am," I replied politely she gave me my schedule and explained that I had to get my teachers to sign a slip. I just nodded and looked over my schedule which read:

_Trigonometry 1st period_

_ELA 2nd period_

_ELA 3rd period _

_Lunch_

_Chemistry 5th period_

_Science 6th period_

_Biology 7th period_

_Gym 8th period_

I grimaced thinking that I had the most hated subject first period, "Well at least I can get it over with first," then she looked down to the bottom of the schedule and smiled even wider "I love gym I can't believe I have it last period!" she exclaimed (**A/N: I'm truly sorry bout that but I didn't want her to suck at gym)**. I started to walk down the hallway and went to my first period the teacher directed me towards a seat in the back next to a girl I think that her name was..._Jessica? _She asked me to sit with her at lunch but I kindley declined. The rest of the day passed pretty much the same, so I was happy when it was lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! my first twilight fanfic is up!!!!!!!! review u lasy people chapter one is up what should happen in the next chapter? should it be in Edward's POV or bella's u decide (or not) i appreciate every one who reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi peoples thx to those who reviewed : cathymalfoy, 917brat, poisoned blood, AliceIsSpecialMwa-ha-ha, Blue eyed vampwolf! Great names people ;) luvs u all

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

It was just another day in paradise (note sarcasm). Alice jumped on my bed to wake me up as usual and Esme cooked me breakfast and Emmett and Rosalie took forever to get into the car because they were snogging and then we were off. It was just another normal day at school until we actually walked in.

"There's a new girl," Lauren started shouting at Jessica "I think her name's Isabella Swan." Lauren finished

"Yeah, she's Cheif Swan's kid," Jessica added with pleasure. Jessica and Lauren were the gossip queens of Forks.

"So there's a new girl," Alice said "Wonder how she looks?" I knew of course that she was talking to her self considering that she was walking top speed to her first class, Trigonometry.

"Edward!" Mike called "Did you see the new kid?" he questioned .

"No Mike," I sighed "I didn't see her,"

"Well to bad, cause she's hot," he started not noticing that I was annoyed "Except she's wearing black." This stopped me.

"You sure it was black?" I questioned

"Positive," he said

"She's probably going to be interesting," I mummbled to my self as I walked away from Mike. If I wanted info then I would just ask Mike seeing as he apparently liked this girl. I continued to hear mummbles about her as I walked from class to class. Finally it was lunch time.

_Bring!__ Bring! Bring!_

That was the bell and not soon after the hallways were filled with familiar faces.

"Edward," Jasper called "We want to eat out by the car, ok, so we're gonna need the keys."

"Hey, I'll come with you guys," I stated

"Alright, then come on!" Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"Fine," I said chasing after them

(Scene change parking lot)

We got to our car and saw a girl walking towards her own car. It was red and rusty and old and well it was a truck! The girl had surprising black hair but I couldn't see her eyes. **(A/N: Srry to anyone who dosen't like how i made her but i was tired of brown hair brown eyes bella so i changed it up ull luv her eye color (i hope)) **

"That's Bella," Alice said following my gaze

"So?" I questioned

"So means that you're staring at her," she said with a grin. I didn't realized that I was staring until Alice said that. Her car was about two spaces away from us so she was relatively close. She wasn't eating anything, she just had a water bottle. She pulled out her black ipod and started listening. I finally snapped out of my trance and got on the picnic blanket that Rosalie was telling me to sit on.

"So how was your first day of the new school year?" Rosalie asked.

"It was fine," I started "Just six hours," I laughed so did everyone else. Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off because we heard something we never heard before. It was bella she was singing to a rock song and had her window down. Her voice was amazing and I saw that she had a guitar and skateboard with her, but I still couldn't get my mind off of her voice the song went like this:

_No sir I don't want to be the blame mot anymore_

_It's your turn_

_So take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much_

_I can't decide you have made it harder just to go on and all the possiblities_

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win woah!_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating_

_and that's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when your not here_

_cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here _

_I still try holding on to silly things I never learn_

_Oh why all the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_Pain make your way to me to me and I'll always be just inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight this hard_

_Start a riot in me let's START, START HEY!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much,_

_oh why do we like to hurt so much!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win WOAH!_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_and that's what you get when you let your heart win woah!_

All of us were just staring as she closed her ipod and got out of her truck and I knew right then how I felt about her...I was in love with her but I didn't even know her.

* * *

**A/N: review u lazy people u only get mentioned if u review!!!!!!!!!! thnx to those who do review give me ur ideas pm me or just review bibiezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok see the next few of chapters are mostly dedicated to lightsoclear, but also for everyone who reviews!!**

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

The bell rang so I put away my ipod and started getting out of the car and heading to my next class. Chemistry was going to be horrible. I went to building three for chemistry when I was attacked by none other than Mike Newton. "Hey Bella!" he called, "Hello," I replied, "I didn't see you at lunch today," "I'm sure you didn't," that may have sounded a bit harsh but it was supposed to, "Well, can I walk you to class?" he asked hope clearly visible in his blue eyes, "No," I replied and walked, "But it would be easier for you," boy was he persistent, if Lizzy was here she would have punched him in the nose, "I really don't care," I replied coldly, I know that it hurt his feelings but hey it's how I am.

I finally reached Biology **( Yeah i know it's not what i said before but im changing it :D), **"Nice of you to join us Ms.Swan," Mr. Banner said, "Sorry sir," I replied and put on my perfected fake smile, which Lizzy taught me. "It's alright, you're new so i'll let it pass, please take a seat next to Mr.Cullen," he pointed to a boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. "Of course," I replied.

I sat down pulled out my notebook, textbook, and ipod. I just got to Iris by The GooGoo Dolls when I saw a note land infront of me. **(Bold is Edward and **_**bold italics is Bella)**_

**Hey, what's your name?**

_**I think you already now what it is, but it's Bella Swan **_I replied.

**Yeah well I guess everone knows who you are**

_**Great! Just Great! Charlie blabbed didn't he? **_I heard him chuckle, and when I looked I saw a beautiful crooked smile placed on his face.

**I guess he did**

_**Okay you now my name but i've yet to hear your name,**_

**Right, it's Edward**

_**Yeah, hey what do you have next?**_

**Gym, you?**

_**Gym**_

**Hey I saw you talking to Mike earlier, what happened?**

_**He offered to walk me to class but I said no**_

**Well he looks pretty bumbed**

_**yup, hehehehe :)**_

**hah, that is funny, well would you mind terribly if I offered to walk you to gym?**

_**eh, might as well.**_

**Alright I know it's short but I have that damn writers block! I'm thinking of some stuff to write but I have to wait until I finish school, come back from New York, and finish my Karate, so it will be about three, four weeks tops before another chapter comes out. Sorry guys but review and give me suggestions! I need them!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am so sorry to everyone but i'vebeen really busy, i know it's been six months but please forgive me! especially you lightsoclear....this is all for you!**

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

She said yes..? Well she just said okay but still! Damn this is awesome!!! Too bad for Mike I don't think that he's going to be exactly happy with me, or anyone else! Heh...oh shit! He's coming this way!

"Hy Edward! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike asked oh so kindly while Bella's back was turned. "What in the name of cookies do you think you're doing!?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?" I questioned.

"By saying nothing!"

"But I don't want to,"

"Then we're not friends anymore,"

"Fine," I said while walking back to Bella.

"What happened," she asked.

"Mike and I had a fight,"

"Aw...did you guys break up?"

"Oh haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"You still gonna walk me to class?"

"Yeah...why?"

"You're girlfriend's heading this way," she said while pointing to Lauren and her sidekick Jessica.

"Hey Eddie," they said at the same time.

"Don't call me that," I said while looking around trying to find Bella. Turns out she had quietly made her escape to gym while I was looking at where she pointed. She was walking with one of the other people in our class, Emi **(A/N:** **i took out lizzie...sorry...and changed her hair back to brown and same for eyes...for later chapters)**.

* * *

**dudes so sorry but i still have writers block but im starting to get somewhere....god i'm such a baka! so sorry once again...review!...message!....try and find me on if you like anime please...message if you want my user name! oh by the way...i hate the new was the account thing is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hate me all you want, I understand…..but please forgive me!!!! :'( This is dedicated to lightsoclear because her reviews are really encouraging, Please forgive me…blame writers block! **

**Also ignore the last chapter as much as possible, I forgot what I wrote**

**Disclaimer (used to forget this ;p): I do not own Twilight, if I did Edward wouldn't have left, Jacob wouldn't be a jerk, and Bella wouldn't be stupid.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**BPOV**

I know that I have to tell Lizzy about this as soon as possible. I mean it's not like as if I'm stupid enough to not notice that he was the cutest guy in the whole school. The rest of the period was spent in silence as I felt Lauren's glare on my back. My crystal blue eyes darted around looking between the clock and the door. As soon as the bell rang I darted out of the room not caring for the people staring at me like as if I was crazy.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call my name. I turned around quick enough to see something zoom past my face. I could tell it was from Lauren; she was the only one with her hand in the throwing position.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I came closer to her. She was seriously in need of some help.

"That's what you get for flirting with my Eddie!" She said, I mean what the hell, _her _Eddie? When did that happen?

"I'm not yours, how many times have we been through this?" Edward said. "Come on Bella, let's go," he said when he turned around. In a flash his hand had grabbed mine and we were off towards the gym. Lizzy is going to have a field trip when I tell her all these things. He quickly brought me to the door and started saying how sorry he was over and over again.

"It's okay," I cut in after hearing so sorry so many times. Really this boy didn't need to worry so much. "Thanks for bringing me here," I said so that he didn't feel so bad.

"No problem," He replied and started to walk away. When I walked into the gym everyone quieted down.

"I know I'm hot and all but no need to stare," I said as I walked to my locker.

"Ignore them, I'm Angela," She said while sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I replied as I shook her hand. The next period was spent going over rules and attendance, well the first five minutes anyway. Since it was the first day of school, the coaches decided to let us have a free day. Angela and I sat on the bleachers and just started talking. Before I knew it the day was over and I had made new friends. I walked back over to my truck and put my stuff in and got ready to leave. Something however did catch my eye before I left; it was a card in the driver's seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I know that this is the worst way to end the chapter but it's all I could do, sorry!!!! :O I'm taking one-shot requests so just put it in a review or pm me….please follow this format**

**Name: (anything I don't care)**

**Partner(s): (more than one just in case)**

**Hobbies: (you can use bullets)**

**Likes: (bullets)**

**Dislikes: (bullets)**

**Plot: (the relationship between the partner and you)**

**Personality: (make it sound real)**

**Looks: (a URL or just a description) **

**Extra: anything else you can think of**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been forever I know, and the last chapter was complete shit, I know that too, that's why I took it off. Unfortunately, I have completely lost my will to write this story, I'm not going anywhere with it and instead of just deleting it, I decided to take a break until I could think of something for the story. I sincerely hope I don't disappoint anyone with this, but I had no choice. Please don't expect anything out of my other story either, I'm not going to be on FanFiction for a while.

And so I begrudgingly bid everyone ado.

Sincerest apologies,

ilovenaruto1223


End file.
